


Осколки короны

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Psychology, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: Из-под обломков, переливаясь в свете их нового странного солнца, виднеется что-то золотое. Девушка наклоняется, ловким движением вытаскивает предмет и истерически смеется. До слез в глазах и хрипоты в горле. Корона принцессы Хисуи. Вернее то, что от нее осталось. Один ободок, да обломки некогда прекрасного украшения. Значит, она в Крокусе, а эти развалины — королевский дворец.
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia





	Осколки короны

Когда в ночном небе над столицей прогремели фейерверки, а громкий голос Чапати Лолы объявил о том, что они победили, Люси просто не могла в это поверить. Застыла, широко распахнув глаза, забыв, как дышать. И, кажется, не только она одна. На стадионе висела оглушающая тишина. Все, как один, уставились на магические экраны.

И она тоже смотрела. На Стинга Эвклифа, упавшего на колени перед ее друзьями. Сдавшегося. Это слово так непривычно ощущается на языке. Повторяет несколько раз, чтобы действительно поверить в случившееся.

Сда-вше-го-ся. Побежденного.

И кем? Так презираемым им Хвостом Феи. Внутренний голос гаденько посмеивался. Столько пафоса и громких речей. А что на деле?

Нет, без сомнений, он был очень силен. Как и другие саблезубы. Они внушали ужас, пожалуй. Только их слишком уж показное высокомерие по отношению к хвостатым сводило на нет весь страх, сменяющийся жгучей злостью и желанием доказать. Доказать что, спрашивала себя.

Что они не мусор? Что Хвост Феи все еще может считаться сильнейшей гильдией Фиора? Или что без таких вещей, как дружба и доверие гильдию не построишь? Да, можно собрать волшебников под одним знаком и заставить работать, но разве ж это гильдия? Семья?

Так, смех один только.

Да и кто в здравом уме будет доверять человеку — драконоборцу — убившему собственного отца?

Она несильно качает головой. Вот уж доверия Стинг Эвклиф не вызывал совершенно точно. Неприязнь и — совсем немного — страх, да. Но сегодня что-то с ним было не так. Будто бы за один вечер парень потерял смысл жизни и теперь в нем осталось только жгучее желание мести. Покинувшее его в самый неподходящий момент. Потому что Стинг мог выиграть. Легко. И все они это понимали.

Но почему же он… Качает головой, одергивая себя. Это не ее дело, что происходит в голове у этого странного парня.

Пускай, они вчера проиграли бой, но это ведь не повод так убиваться? Люси все еще не отводила взгляд от экранов, но стадион постепенно начал приходить в себя. Радостные крики и досадливые стоны слышались со всех сторон, почти что оглушая.

Хартфелия наконец отрывает взгляд от сгорбленной фигуры драконоборца. Моргает, прогоняя изображение. Еще раз. А потом широко улыбается и смеется, поворачиваясь к друзьям.

— Что я тебе говорил, Люська?!

Нацу появляется где-то справа от нее и сгребает в медвежьи объятия. И ведь точно. Все они — Мастер, и Альзак с Биской, и Лисанна, и Громовержцы плакали. От радости.

_«Прибереги слезы для нашей победы.»_

Ты оказался так чертовски прав, Нацу.

Она стискивает Драгнила в ответных объятиях и негромко смеется куда-то в белый шарф, украдкой вытирая — когда только успели — слезы.

Они не были бы Хвостом Феи, если бы не решили отметить победу, устроив гулянку, вернувшись в гостиницу. И естественно, о том, чтобы утихомириться не думал совершенно никто, хотя время было далеко за полночь.

«Медовая кость» стояла буквально вверх тормашками. Радость волшебников, занявших первое место на Играх — поднявшихся с самого дна, на котором они находились целых семь лет — была неудержима. И неотделима от желания бухнуть за победу.

Именно поэтому Люси, скромно сидевшая за барной стойкой, совершенно ничему не удивлялась. Ни устроившим очередную драку Нацу, Грею и Гажилу, ни Эльфману, то и дело пролетавшему мимо с воплями про мужиков, ни допивающей вторую бочку вина Кане.

А вот разговор Эльзы и Миры ее заинтересовал. Кажется, они обсуждали сегодняшнее состязание. Вернее — его неожиданное завершение.

— Он уже приготовился атаковать, как… — Задумчиво хмурясь произнесла Скарлет, отправляя в рот кусочек любимого клубничного торта. — Как будто передумал.

— Мне тоже так показалось, хотя сложно точно сказать. Экран слишком плохо передает такие мелочи. — Кивает Штраус, протягивая заклинательнице ее коктейль. — Но это выглядело так, словно в одну секунду кто-то доломал его изнутри.

— Или что-то. Когда мы вернули ему кота… Знаешь, я никогда не видела такой искренней радости. — Уголками губ улыбается Эльза.

Значит, кот. Тот, красный. Интересно, что же там произошло и причем здесь вообще этот иксид? Зато все это вполне объясняло сегодняшний настрой Эвклифа.

Почему-то возникало стойкое ощущение, что дело было в мастере этой жуткой гильдии. И вполне возможно, что руку приложила и Минерва. От воспоминаний о соревновании передергивает. Она болезненно морщится, невольно воскрешая перед собой самодовольно-властный взгляд Орланд и ее алые губы, искривленные в язвительной усмешке.

Уж кому-кому, а им не занимать жестокости. Стало даже немного жаль Стинга.

А еще мерзко. Ведь если его действительно шантажировали жизнью единственного друга… Сколь же низко нужно пасть, чтобы играть так?

Задумавшись, Люси упустила часть диалога между волшебницами S-класса, поэтому следующая фраза едва не заставила ее свалиться со стула от неожиданности.

Бал? Какой еще бал?

— Ох, Люси. Ты же не знаешь. — Спохватилась Мира, увидев ошарашенное лицо подруги. — Мастер говорил об этом вчера вечером. Я совершенно забыла, что ты была в лазарете и не слышала.

— В честь победителей Великих Магических Игр король дает во дворце бал. Приглашены все участвующие гильдии. И он состоится завтра вечером. Как раз накануне отъезда.

Невозмутимость Эльзы просто поражала. Интересно, как они себе это представляют? Собрать всех волшебников в одном — пусть и очень большом — месте равносильно смерти. Быстрой. Практически мгновенной. Зашибут и не заметят ведь.

Особенно, если сойдутся Грей с Леоном.

Или — от одной мысли становится плохо — Нацу решит снова смахнуться с Дуэтом Драконов.

— Нам конец.

Слабым голосом произносит Люси, уже предчувствуя, что не стоит ждать ничего хорошего от завтрашнего вечера. Дьяволица понимающе кивает, протирая очередной стакан.

— Я тоже думала об этом. Если эти оболтусы разнесут королевский дворец мы в жизни не расплатимся.

Заклинательница отпивает из нетронутого стакана, отмечая, что получилось действительно очень вкусно.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы все прошло просто идеально. — Взгляд Эльзы ясно свидетельствует о том, что она настроена весьма и весьма решительно. Только вместо облегчения это заявление заставляет нервничать еще больше.

— Хоть бы все обошлось. — Бурчит себе в коктейль волшебница, под негромкие смешки подруг. — Деньги мне сейчас точно не помешают. Квартплата уже не за горами.

***

И кажется, ее молитвы были услышаны.

На первый взгляд все проходило тихо и мирно. Заклинательница, вместе с Леви и Джувией, стояла возле огромного окна и наблюдала за происходящим, вздрагивая от каждого резкого звука и пропуская мимо ушей большую часть речи МакГарден об истории королевского замка.

Когда она в очередной раз вздрогнула, стоило кому-то из Церберов громко расхохотаться рядом с ними, маг слова усмехнулась, поняв, что подруге сейчас не до разговоров, отправилась на поиски Редфокса. Локсар тоже затерялась в толпе, как обычно наблюдая за Фуллбастером, который уже успел стянуть с себя половину одежды.

Что ж, по крайней мере, хвостатые пока ничего не сломали. И дворец Меркурий стоял в целости и сохранности. Это определенно радовало.

Поэтому Люси наконец хоть немного расслабилась и схватила с подноса, проходившего мимо официанта, еще один бокал шампанского. Чуть отпила, отметив, что королевская семья решила не экономить на гостях. Затем бегло осмотрела зал в поисках того, с кем можно было бы попытаться завязать дружескую беседу, раз уж подруги сбежали от нее. Но, к небольшому разочарованию, она не заметила никого из знакомых.

— Рада видеть вас, Люси. — Этот голос заставил резко обернуться.

Глаза расширились в искреннем удивлении. Принцесса Хисуи? Обращается к ней?

— Ваше высочество. Для меня это огромная честь.

Опомнилась. И вспомнила о правилах приличия, сделав идеальный — отточенный многолетней практикой — реверанс.

— Да брось все эти условности! — Девушка широко улыбнулась. — Я знала твоего отца. Он очень много помогал мне. Как жаль, что он скончался.

Правда? У Джуда были какие-то дела с королевской семьей? Она и не знала ничего об этом. Хотя, не удивительно. Отец ведь до последнего времени считал, что все, на что способна его непутевая дочь — удачно выйти — быть удачно выданной — замуж и родить наследника. Вот и не посвящал в свои дела.

— Благодарю.

Волшебница кивает, недоумевая с каждой минутой все больше. Что вообще происходит? Этот диалог точно не примерещился ей? Выпила вроде только пару бокалов шампанского.

Принцесса негромко рассмеялась, очевидно заметив недоумение на лице Хартфелии, и хотела было что-то сказать, но была прервана самым непочтительным образом. В них врезались Нацу и Грей. Как всегда, что-то не поделившие. И Эльза, пытающаяся их разнять. Люси теряется на несколько жалких секунд, в результате которых, ноги оказались отдавленными, а ее бокал летит на пол, рассыпаясь крошевом стекла, которое красиво мерцает в свете огромных ламп.

Еще мгновение уходит на то, чтобы осознать — все трое напились практически в хлам. И поэтому подрались.

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, к чему все шло. А шло оно только к одному — прости, прощай, дворец. И Крокус. И…

Закончить мысль не дали, резко отдернув за локоть ее и наследницу престола с пути клубка из тел, в котором уже мелькали и Гажил с Эльфманом, и Леон, и Стинг.

Да там, похоже, нашлось бы по представителю от каждой гильдии. Эта мысль почему-то вызывает усталость. И совсем немного злость. На то, что ничего ровным счетом не изменилось. И вряд ли когда-нибудь сделает это.

Нет, она безусловно любила Хвост Феи. Таких, какими они были — шумными, беспардонными, никогда не сдающимися, оптимистичными… Но временами хотелось…

Немного спокойствия? Да, пожалуй, именно так. Хотя Люси прекрасно знала, что как только получит свое спокойствие, ей тут же захочется на задание. Всей командой.

Влипнуть в очередное приключение по самые уши, спасать свои шкуры в самый последний момент, спать в неудобном спальнике в одной палатке с Эльзой и Венди, слушать препирательства Драгнила с Фуллбастером и беситься из-за шуток Хэппи.

Да.

Это была ее жизнь.

И она бы ни за что на свете не согласилась бы что-то в ней кардинально менять. Ни — за — что.

Люси слабо улыбается и выдыхает. Переводит взгляд на неожиданного спасителя. Высокий черноволосый убийца драконов из Саблезуба.

Роуг Чени, кажется.

— Спасибо.

Благодарно кивает девушка, только сейчас замечая, что принцесса Хисуи уже успела куда-то незаметно исчезнуть. Ей точно не показалось, что она была здесь? Но спрашивать едва знакомого человека о таком как-то глупо. Что он о ней подумает? Решит еще, что она какая-то странная.

Смешок едва удалось подавить. Только губы немного дрогнули. Несильно помотала головой, решая, что она не настолько напилась, чтобы ей мерещились люди. Значит, принцесса действительно была здесь. И просто ушла.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Хоть кто-то останется без синяков и ссадин после этого безумия.

Роуг, все еще стоявший рядом и наблюдавший за ней с вежливым интересом, сдержанно кивает и разворачивается к дерущимся, очевидно, чтобы вытащить оттуда своего незадачливого напарника.

Люси смотрит ему вслед еще какое-то время, а потом решает, что неплохо бы выйти на свежий воздух. Да и вообще побродить здесь. Когда еще выпадет возможность побывать в королевском дворце, верно?

Природное любопытство берет верх, и девушка, быстро оглянувшись, проскальзывает к выходу из зала, удачно миновав Эльзу с Кагурой, отчитывавших весьма помятых Нацу и Грея. Мелькнула мысль, что она давно не видела Хэппи, который обычно крутился возле Драгнила, но сейчас, судя по всему, променял общество напарника на компанию Шарли.

А потом перед ней открылся лабиринт пустых — и просто, мать вашу, огромных — коридоров Меркурия. И Люси шагнула в этот запутанный лабиринт, намереваясь просто немного побродить.

Идеальную тишину нарушало только гулкое эхо ее шагов, отражавшихся от высоких сводов. Волшебница шла неспешно, рассматривая картины членов правящей династии на стенах. Изредка попадались пейзажи. Или значимые исторические события, как торговые войны, пир короля драконов и тому подобные. А еще внимание привлекало само убранство замка.

Дорогие — и она, пожалуй, могла представить, насколько — темно-красные тяжелые бархатные портьеры висели на каждом из окон, расположенных в этом бесконечном коридоре. В позолоченные канделябры, висевшие на стенах, были вкручены лампы с теплым светом. Очевидно, чья-то попытка добавить немного уюта.

Провальная. С уверенностью могла заключить Хартфелия. Это место… Оно было каким-то пустым. И одиноким. Здесь не хотелось долго находиться. Тут не жили — просто существовали. Это ощущалось очень явно. Она могла поспорить на что угодно, что для нынешней королевской семьи Меркурий слишком огромный, и они живут в одном крыле, забыв про остальные. Или используя многочисленные помещения для складирования вещей.

Люси зябко поежилась, обхватив себя руками за плечи и уже начала жалеть, что вообще покинула зал. Остановилась, пытаясь понять, как вообще здесь оказалась, потому что помнила только три первых поворота — дальше она настолько задумалась, что совершенно не следила, куда идет.

Дура.

Потеряться во дворце.

Просто замечательно. Можно внести в список собственных нелепых достижений.

Нерешительно качнулась с пятки на носок, усиленно раздумывая. Все же не хотелось остаться здесь навсегда. А потом она услышала негромкие голоса.

Кажется, двое людей разговаривали где-то совсем рядом. Хотя эхо — будь оно неладно — могло играть с ней довольно злую шутку.

Но делать нечего. Лучше уж попытаться найти этих неизвестных, чтобы они…  
Стоп. Резко остановилась, едва не клюнув носом в пол. Ей что, придется признаться в том, что она заблудилась?

Вот уж нет.

Только если там кто-то из своих.

Люси преодолела еще несколько коридоров прежде, чем снова услышала обрывки разговора.

— … новый мастер, черт тебя возьми! Стинг, ты не можешь просто вести себя так, как раньше, ввязываясь в потасовки только из-за того, что кто-то косо на тебя посмотрел! Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Новый Саблезуб — новые порядки. И вообще, почему я тебе об этом напоминаю? — Раздраженно и немного устало.

— Роуг.

Ей показалось, или всего в одно слово — имя — было вложено больше, чем в несколько предложений? И о чем это они? Почему говорят о новом мастере?

— Слушай, я… — Очевидно, Чени, резко замолчал, а потом произнес: — Сюда кто-то идет.

Хартфелия поняла, что речь шла о ней, только когда вывернула из-за угла, буквально влетая в Дуэт драконов Саблезуба. А точнее, в Стинга. Мрачного донельзя. Посмотревшего так, что захотелось тут же провалиться сквозь землю.

— Хвостатая феечка. И почему вы всегда умудряетесь сунуть нос в чужие дела?

Устало произносит Эвклиф. В его синих глазах отражаются блики света, делающие образ еще более пугающим. Сердце — девушка уверенно записала орган в список предателей — забилось сильнее. И саблезубы, естественно, услышали. Не могли не услышать в повисшей тишине.

Стинг продолжал сверлить ее нечитаемым взглядом, буквально проделывая дыру. Затем хмыкнул и переглянулся с напарником, явно о чем-то безмолвно совещаясь. Это заставило напрячься и машинально потянуться к ключам.

— Эй, ты ведь Люси, да? — Роуг, заметив это действие, поспешил заговорить.

Она так и замерла с протянутой рукой. Перевела на парня удивленный взгляд. Кивнула.

— Мы вовсе не… — Он замялся, явно пытаясь сообразить, что они со Стингом «вовсе не».

— Да без разницы. — Безразлично пожала плечами. — Это ваше дело. Мне совершенно все равно.

На лице — маска полнейшего безразличия, а в душе ураган эмоций. И любопытство явно лидировало среди прочих.

— Только вот… — Выдержала паузу, впервые чувствуя, что может посмотреть на этих людей без предательского страха. Сегодня они не выглядели такими надменно-жуткими, как до этого. Нет, это все ещё были те же самые Саблезубы, но они уже не вызывали такой сильной неприязни. По крайней мере Роуг. Сказать того же о его напарнике волшебница не могла. — Я на вашем месте не стала бы трепаться на такие темы в месте, где любой сможет подслушать.

— Все-таки услышала, да? — Губы блондина изогнулись в ехидной усмешке. От драконоборца исходила такая мощная аура опасности, что девушка едва удержала себя от того, чтобы отшатнуться. Вместо этого упрямо вздернула подбородок, показывая, что не боится.

А затем, так ничего не ответив, Люси развернулась, намереваясь уйти.

Совсем забыв, что не знает куда.

— И даже ничего не скажешь?

Неожиданно прилетело в спину, заставив обернуться и вскинуть брови.

— Я же сказала, что это не мое дело. И очевидно… Постой, что?

Осознала, что теперь даже не понимала, о чем идет речь. А Эвклиф похоже решил, что она знает что-то, о чем ей бы не следовало.

— А ты забавная, хвостатая феечка. — Хохотнул он. — Ладно, мы сделаем вид, что этого разговора просто не было. — Замолчал, но получив сильный тычок под ребра от напарника, который что-то да должен был означать, добавляет — И нам бы отметить окончание Игр, как считаешь? В честь начала дружеских отношений между гильдиями.

Люси задумалась. Оставаться с ними один на один не очень-то хотелось. Особенно после того боя с Минервой… Против воли передергивает плечами.

— Миледи больше с нами нет. Как и бывшего мастера. — Добавляет Роуг, верно истолковав это действие. — Мы…

— Пытаемся начать с чистого листа. — Заканчивает за друга Стинг.

Так вот о чем шла речь. Внезапная мысль взрывается в голове. Новый мастер. Мы.

— Ты, — перевела взгляд на Эвклифа. — Новый мастер, не так ли? — Секундная растерянность на лицах собеседников ясно дает понять, что она верно все поняла. Хартфелия тепло улыбается, заставляя парней растеряться еще больше. Они ждали какой угодно реакции, но только не такой. — Поздравляю. Не знаю, что у вас там случилось, но надеюсь, что для вас — это повод двигаться вперед.

— И ты так просто… — Совсем тихо произносит Эвклиф, скорее самому себе. Потом вскидывает голову. Во взгляде читается веселье, а волшебница почувствует, что его энергия немного изменилась. В ней больше не было той пугающей злости. — Спасибо, феечка.

— У меня вообще-то имя есть! — Вскидывается Люси, забавно морща нос. Совсем не по-аристократически.

— Разумеется, феечка. — Смеется блондин. Потом проходит мимо нее, направляясь, видимо, в банкетный зал. И, не оборачиваясь, на ходу бросает: — Вы идете или как?

Чени только закатывает глаза, едва слышно фыркает и идет следом.

Заклинательница несколько секунд смотрит на их спины, а потом понимает, что сама ни за что отсюда не выберется. И бросается следом за драконоборцами.

После тишины коридоров замка гомон множества голосов в зале просто оглушает. Люси морщится от неприятного звона в голове и принимает бокал из рук Стинга, когда ей на талию опускается неожиданно тяжелая рука, а саму девушку прижимает к себе… Грей. Снова раздетый.

— Люси! А я искал тебя! — Радостно восклицает созидатель, совершенно не обращая внимания на саблезубов. — Мы с Головешкой поспорили…

— О чем на этот раз? — Тяжело вздохнув, спрашивает Хартфелия, отнюдь не спеша выбраться из объятий товарища, что немало удивляет ее спутников.

— Эльза сказала, что это самый глупый спор, из всех, что она слышала. А потом отметелила нас, чтобы больше не занимались такой фигней. — Обиженно бурчит брюнет, потом забирает из рук волшебницы бокал и осушает его наполовину одним глотком.

Стинг с Роугом слегка посмеиваются, впервые наблюдая за отношениями внутри Хвоста Феи так близко. Кто бы мог подумать, что они такие… теплые. Уютные. Атмосфера, царившая вокруг магов этой гильдии, невольно передалась и им.

— Мы спорили о том, кто из нас красивее голышом. Ты как думаешь, Люси?

Стинг не думал, что его брови способны подниматься так высоко. Неужели сильнейшую команду связывают не только дружеские отношения? Между ними что-то большее? Иначе при каких условиях эти четверо видели друг друга обнаженными?

Скосил взгляд на Чени, но тот ничем не выдал изумления, кроме разве что почти незаметного румянца.

Люси задохнулась от возмущения. Несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот. Почувствовала, как лицо полыхает жаром. А затем отвесила Фуллбастеру подзатыльник.

— За что? — Потирая место удара, обиженно спрашивает волшебник.

— За то, что Эльза была совершенно права. И не вздумайте больше ни к кому приставать с этими глупостями! — В карих глазах подруги Грей увидел что-то такое, что поспешно кивнул и исчез в толпе.

Хартфелия допила оставшееся шампанское и устало сжала переносицу. Потом резко вскинула голову, услышав смех. Стинг хохотал так, что из глаз слезы брызнули. Да и Роуг улыбался.

— И часто у вас так? — Спрашивает брюнет, внимательно глядя на все еще красную заклинательницу.

— Почти всегда. Я уже привыкла, хотя поначалу было очень сложно ужиться с ними. — Искренне улыбается, давая понять, что такие инциденты у них в норме вещей. — Сейчас еще ничего было. Грей с Нацу, когда спорят, обычно разносят пару-тройку домов в округе.

Эвклиф присвистнул. Теперь понятно откуда такая слава. Он внимательно разглядывает волшебницу, отмечая, что она действительно красива. И действительно было бы вовсе не удивительно, если бы ее и кого-то из Сильнейшей команды связывали бы более близкие, нежели дружеские, отношения.

Длинные блондинистые волосы собраны в высокую прическу, открывая вид на тонкую изящную шею, огромные карие глаза в обрамлении густых черных ресниц сияют неподдельным весельем, и этот вырез на платье. Черт, если он продолжит смотреть…

Отводит взгляд, возвращаясь к лицу Хартфелии. Улыбается и поднимает бокал. Похоже, это начало чего-то очень интересного. Чего-то, что поможет Саблезубу стать лучше. И эта заклинательница сыграет в этом не последнюю роль. Тем более, что девушка неплохо общалась с Агрией, которую им удалось уговорить вернуться обратно. Теперь можно было надеяться часто видеть эту взбалмошную компанию у них в гостях.

— За дружбу между Хвостом Феи и Саблезубым Тигром! — Провозглашает Стинг, наблюдая за тем, как Люси и Роуг осушают свои бокалы.


End file.
